To Catch a Colony
by Unara Akoni
Summary: Finding Canada wasn't as easy as everyone thought.


**I don't own Hetalia**

Meeting Canada was obviously one of the most important events in Francis's life. The little colony was always able to brighten the country's day with how innocent he was, something that was rare in their world. Strangely enough the Frenchman did not meet the small personification in his own territory but in America. Some days France thinks back on how lucky he was that day, how close he came to having another fight with the other.

Indeed, if the other had not been so distracted by America he may have noticed the small figure peeking around a tree clutching a baby polar bear. France himself didn't notice the small child either, not until the little one began to move forward slowly.

The older country sat completely still as he watched the colony inch towards the food that he had sat on the ground as he had been sulking. _'He looks similar to America,' _the man mused _'maybe this colony is split similar to the Italy brothers.' _France was quickly brought from him his thoughts though as the child's wide purple eyes locked with his own blue ones.

"Easy there _mon petite," _He muttered soothingly as the other shied away from him. "I'm a friend." He continued as he slowly pushed the plate of food forward.

The young child moved forward again grabbing food from the plate and sitting down to eat. France smiled at the little one as he took in the wavy blond hair that greatly resembled his own, this child was obviously his.

"Are you America also?" the country questioned once the little one had relaxed more.

"_N-non, _I'm Kanata." The colony replied quietly as he looked down.

France's eyes widened as the name sank in; Kanata was his colony to the north.

"Kanata hmm? Why are you so far from home little one?" The older blonde questioned leaning forward slightly as the Kanata turned to stare in the direction England had gone.

"I wanted to play with America." The child whispered curling into himself slightly.

"Well you can play with me no?" Francis moved forward to comfort the colony when a white blur shot out of a bush and sank its teeth into his arm.

By the time France got the polar bear to release him the timid colony had already escaped into the woods.

The next couple times France saw Kanata was always from a distance. He would see the little one wandering the edges of villages and would try to approach him but was unable to without being attacked by the polar bear.

Slowly the seasons began to change and France became more determined in his attempts to reach the child, winter would be coming soon and there was no way he would survive. He began leaving food for the colony where he hoped the other would be able to find it and waited, hoping that he would gain at least a little trust.

As the first snow fell, France began to lose hope. He just didn't have the time needed to help this colony; Kanata was a skittish child and he had to go back to his own country in a week. Sighing, the man stood up grabbing the food he had prepared and slowly walked over to where he hid it each day.

When France made it closer to the spot he froze when he noticed a small white form huddling around something in protection. Realizing it was the polar bear that had been attacking him France placed the food down and slowly backed away only to freeze as black eyes met his own.

"Help." A small voice came from the bear as it stood and nuzzled at a still form. "Help him please."

France gasped as he recognized the form of Kanata and ran forward to pick up the child.

"_Mon dieu." _ The country breathed as he took in the blue lips of the small colony.

Quickly wrapping the little one in his own coat, France raced back to his cabin praying it wasn't too late.

It wasn't until late the next day that the child woke to see a very worn France watching over him with a relieved expression.

"I didn't think you would wake up _ange_." The man stated getting up to fetch some soup. "I was afraid I had lost you before we ever had a chance to bond."

"Who are you?" The child asked accepting the food he was being offered.

"I'm your big brother France."


End file.
